


Demon Lover

by castielshoneybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Karaoke, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Cure, Demon Dean, Demon Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Season/Series 10, Smut, demon reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: A low level demon is sent to find Dean and Crowley to find out when Crowley is planning on returning to hell.





	1. The Demon

“Um, excuse me, Sir?” The King of Hell swivels on his bar stool, taking in your nervousness. You've never been this close to Crowley before, and he’s imposing even though he’s only a few inches taller than you. It doesn't help that he could destroy you with a flick of his fingers if he wanted to, either. 

“Well, hello, darling. And what can I do for you?” He seems amused at your discomfort.

“Well, um, Sir, everyone's kind of wondering, I mean, um, when are you coming back?” You wince a little, bracing yourself for his anger. Instead, he laughs. It catches you completely off guard.

“Everyone's wondering, and they sent you, love? What's wrong, they couldn't find anyone further up the food chain?”

“No, Sir, I guess it's just, they figured I was expendable.” He's about to reply when your gaze is drawn to the demon approaching. Crowley sees your eyes move over his shoulder and turns. 

“Ahh, Dean. Looks like the home office is wondering what we've been up to.” You take in the demon in front of you. He has one seriously gorgeous meat suit. Tall, sandy hair, chiseled jawline, and eyes so green they seem impossible. He made a good choice, and you'd really like to see what those plump lips would feel like on your skin. Crowley’s voice brings you back to the present. “This is Dean Winchester, pet.” You almost take a step back in surprise.

“Dean Winchester, The Dean Winchester? The hunter?” Your voice is breathless. 

“No, not anymore. Dean here is now a Knight of Hell, and my partner in crime, so to speak.” The shock must be evident on your face, because Dean laughs and throws his arm around your shoulder, leaning in close.

“Don't be so shocked, sweetheart. Hey, come sing karaoke with me.” He drags you toward the stage, and you follow numbly. This is the weirdest day you've had since becoming a demon, and you've seen some crazy shit. Turns out Dean's not a singer, but you're not any better. After a rousing version of “Islands in the Stream,” complete with jeers, boos, and a couple of thrown beer bottles, you exit the stage. That had actually been pretty fun. Crowley is regarding you both with a mixture of amusement and annoyance as you return to the bar.

“I've decided that I'm not ready to check in quite yet, pet. I've got some things to take care of first, so you'll be staying here with us for the time being.”

“Crowley, I think that's one of your better ideas.” The look Dean sends you is positively dirty, and you feel heat pooling in your belly. Hey, you’re just a low level demon. Who are you to say no to the King of Hell and his knight?

“Well, if I'm hanging around, you boys better buy me a drink.” You can't believe you just spoke like that to the king. You're mortified and wish you could take back your words, but Crowley laughs.

“I like this one. She's cheeky. Bartender, a drink for the lady.”

****

About a dozen shots later, you’re feeling pretty loose. Dean drags you up for more karaoke. It's “Endless Love” this time, and you're greeted with groans as you climb the stage. It's no better than the last one, but it's a hell of a lot of fun despite the boos from the crowd. Crowley had disappeared about an hour before, going off to do whatever it is he does, leaving you and Dean playing pool and singing badly, but with gusto. You each have another quick shot at last call, then leave the bar. You pause when you step outside.

“What?” Dean's mossy eyes look into yours. 

“Crowley wants me to stay, so I guess I’ll have to get a room.” Dean's face splits into a grin.

“I don't think that'll be necessary.” He grabs you and pushes you back until you're pressed against the wall. His lips descend on yours, and his tongue thrusts between them, teasing and tasting every inch of your mouth. Your hands reach up to grip his hair, tugging it as you duel with his tongue. You hear his fingers snap, and you're in his motel room. You start pulling at one another's clothes, and it quickly becomes a race to see who can get the others clothes off faster. Rending sounds fill the air, and scraps of clothing hit the floor. Either of you could snap them away in an instant, but taking them off is part of the fun. Dean backs you toward the bed, but at the last second, you spin him around, pushing him onto the mattress and crawling on top of him. You lean down, biting his neck just hard enough to barely break the skin, the wound healing as soon as you pull your mouth away. He groans as you bite and suck along his neck, grinding your wet heat against his rock hard cock and letting it slip between your folds to tease against your clit until you can't stand it anymore. You reach back and take him in hand, guiding him to your entrance, then plunging yourself onto him. You set a teasing pace, fast enough to bring pleasure, but too slow to build toward release. You rock your hips, feeling him throb deep inside you. His hands reach up, roughly pinching your nipples as he growls in frustration. Suddenly, you're on your back and he's pounding into you relentlessly. Your nails dig into his shoulders hard, and he leaves bruising kisses and bites on your neck as he thrusts. Tension builds in your core. He can sense you're close, so he begins thrusting at an inhuman pace. The tension tightens into a knot, then it unravels, your scream of release filling the room. He thrusts a few more times, then spills himself inside you with a grunt. He falls on top of you, then shifts to your side, surprising you by pulling you against him. You lie in silent contentment, wondering how long Crowley is planning on keeping you around, and hoping it's for a while.

****

“So, how long have you been a demon?” You're lying in one another's arms, having spent the last few hours having rounds two and three. Now, it seems like Dean wants to talk.

“Two years. I sold my soul to save my little brother. He was twelve and had cancer. When my time came, they stopped the hellhounds from ripping me to shreds. They decided to use magic to twist me into a demon right away instead. Said my soul was so pure it would be funny. In retrospect, it is pretty funny, and hey, better a demon than having my soul tortured for eternity, right? They did me a favor.”

“So, that's not a meat suit?”

“Nope. All me. Well, quid pro quo, Winchester. How did the legendary Dean Winchester become a Knight of Hell?” He turns his forearm so you can get a good look at the brand there. You'd noticed it and wondered what it was.

“The Mark of Cain. I took it to kill Abaddon. After I did, I went after Metatron. He killed me, but the Mark wouldn't let me die. I woke up a demon. Best thing that ever happened to me, really.”

“Well, for what it's worth, I'm pretty glad it happened. Abaddon was a bitch, and it got me here with you. You are a very good time. ” You lean up to kiss him, and he rolls you onto your back, hovering above you.

“Likewise.”

****

Days pass. You spend all your time drinking in the bar and having sex with Dean. It's the most fun you've ever had. You were boring when you were human, and since you've been a demon, you're pretty much relegated to menial tasks. Dean is great in bed, and now you're on Crowley’s radar, which should be great for your career prospects. Standing at the bar one day, waiting for drinks while Dean shoots darts, Crowley approaches you. 

“I need to ask you something. Where are your loyalties, to me, or to Dean?”

“To you, Sir. That's not even a question.”

“Then I have a task for you. Dean and I may be parting ways for a little while. I have it on good authority that his brother is on his way here. Stick with Dean. Report his movements to me. I want to know what he's up to.” A personal task from the king, and all you have to do is stick with Dean?

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.”

****

 _Killdeer, ND. Strip club._ You send the text just in time to see Dean beat the hell out of the bouncer.

****

“He’s a businessman, Dean. Of course he's going to be pissed that you killed his client.” You follow Dean to the car, climbing into the passenger seat. Watching him take on the king was amazing. He's just so powerful. “So, what now?” He looks over at you and grins.

“Drinks.” He peels out of the parking lot. “Can I ask you a question?” He glances over at you as he drives.

“What's up?”

“Did you stay with me because he asked you to keep an eye on me?” This could be bad.

“Does it matter why? Seeing you in there today, so strong and powerful, taking on the king like he was nothing? I'm here now because I choose to be.” He pulls the car over with a screech. You're prepared for anger, so it takes you a second to respond when he grabs you and pulls you to him, crushing his mouth onto yours. In a blink you're in the back seat, pushing trash onto the floor and fumbling clothes off. Dean latches onto your neck, sucking bruises along your throat. He works his way down, sucking hard on your nipples. You arch your back with a cry as his teeth scrape across the sensitive buds, one after the other. He pulls away from you and kneels, grabbing your hips and yanking you up, your weight on your shoulders and your pussy level with his face. He dives in, tongue moving fast and hard at your clit. His hands dig into your ass, holding you firmly in place as he plays your clit like an instrument. Tension builds in your core as he flicks his tongue, and when he clamps down and sucks hard, you explode, screaming his name and squirming. He lowers you to his thighs and thrusts into you as you're still in the throes of your orgasm, dragging it out as he pumps in and out at a punishing pace. His cock seems perfectly made to hit your g-spot with every thrust, and you don't even have time to recover from your first orgasm before you feel your second one building.

“Is Crowley your king?” He punctuates each word with a thrust. You shake your head, unsure of your ability to form words. “Say it.”

“Nooooo. You. Y-you’re my king.”

“That's right. You're mine.” He growls and slams into you, breath coming faster, nails digging into your hips. Your vision whites out as your second orgasm overtakes you. Dean thrusts a few more times before spilling himself and collapsing on top of you. “Mine.” He nips at your neck, making you giggle a little as you lie boneless beneath him. He moves off of you and starts pulling his clothes back on. “Okay, so I think we were going for drinks?”

****

Dean sits at the piano in the empty bar. The bartender idly wipes down the bar top as you lounge on a chair in the corner, swirling your drink in your glass. You look up at the man walking in. Dean hasn't noticed him yet, or at least hasn't let on that he has. He's very tall, and he's dressed like a hunter. You're guessing this is the famous moose by the way he's looking at Dean.

“Hiya, Sam. Hey, Harv, why don't you go grab a smoke? Babe, go wait outside.” You stand up without a word, eying Sam as you slug back the last of your drink and move toward the door. You stand out front for a while, chatting with Harv. This is taking too long. You glance back at the bar and see smoke filling the windows. What the hell? You run inside. It's not smoke, it's tear gas. It doesn't affect you, but it does make it difficult to see. You search around in the haze for Dean, but he and Sam are both gone. You know they didn't come out the front, so you work your way through the building to the back door. You push your way through in time to see Sam clipping handcuffs on Dean. You rush toward him, and he whirls around, pulling a blade out of his pocket. You've heard of that blade. It kills demons for good. You stop, circling, facing off, tension filling the air. Dean's voice stops you both dead.

“Sammy. Let her go.” You both look at him. He motions with his head. “Go.” You're reluctant to leave him, but his voice brooks no argument, so you run, and you don't look back.


	2. The Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides the reader needs to be cured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sort transitional chapter.

Dean sits in the dark, the glow of the laptop illuminating his face. He stares at the Google search bar, debating. Should he leave it alone, or should he satisfy his curiosity? She said she'd been a demon two years. Assuming a standard ten year contract… his fingers play over the keys. 

_12 year old boy cancer miracle 2002_

And there's her face, a face he never thought he'd see again, staring back at him. He starts to read.

****

“Sammy! We need more blood, and get together all the stuff we'll need for a summoning spell.” Dean barrels into the kitchen. Sam pauses with his spoon halfway to his mouth. Cereal drips back down into the bowl.

“What the hell, Dean? Why?”

“The girl, the one who was with me when you found me.”

“The demon?”

“Yes! But she's not just a demon. She was a good person. She sold her soul to save her brother, and they used magic to make her a demon. We can save her.”

“I don't know, Dean.”

“She doesn't deserve to be a demon, Sam.” Sam looks into Dean's eyes. Seeing his resolve, he gives in. 

“Okay.”

****

You're sitting in a bar, wondering how you can keep ahead of Crowley’s demons. You have no idea what happened to Dean after you left him, but without him, your fate is uncertain. You feel a strange tug, a magical tug. What the hell? Summoning. Someone is summoning you. _Well, I guess this is it. My fate’s decided._

You find yourself in a cinder block room in the middle of a devil's trap. Not Crowley, then. You turn around.

“Dean?” But, he's human. How is he human again? His brother stands next to him. You see a table filled with syringes.

“Hey.”

“What the hell? You're human again? How?” He slips into the circle and slips a handcuff on your wrist. He pushes you down into a chair, securing you to it.

“I was cured. You will be too.” Once you're strapped down, he plunges a syringe into your neck as Sam says some unfamiliar words. The pain is unlike anything you've ever felt. You thrash, trying to free yourself, but it doesn't do any good.

****

Several hours pass with several more syringes. Dean stands in front of you.

“I don't want to be cured, Dean. Just let me go. You were so strong. We were so strong together. And now you're weak. You're a sad, weak human. You could've been the King. We could've ruled hell. You gave that up, and for what? Human feelings? Human frailty? You're pathetic.” He plunges another syringe in.

****

You stare at them through black eyes.

“Last one, Dean.” Sam hands Dean the syringe. Dean plunges it in. You're too weak to put up a fight. You thrash at the pain, then suddenly, you feel different. It's as if a haze is lifted. Emotions you'd forgotten rush back, and you feel deeply exhausted. Your eyes close, and everything goes black.

****

When you wake up, you're in a bed. You look around, taking in your surroundings. You're in a small, utilitarian bedroom.

“You're awake.” You turn your head and see Dean sitting in the corner. “How do you feel?”

“Confused. Tired.” You sigh, looking into his eyes. You see concern and relief. “Grateful.” Dean smiles.

“Well, rest up. Once you're back up and around, we can get you back home. You can go back to your life.” You shake your head.

“No, Dean, I can't.”

“Sure you can. Go live a normal life. You didn't deserve to be a demon. That's why we cured you. You can go and be happy.”

“Knowing everything that's going on in this world, knowing what's really out there, having spent the last two years of my life as a demon, do you really think I can go back like nothing’s happened?”

“You can try. Think about it, okay? You can stay here until you figure out what you're going to do.” You figure there's no hurt in pretending to consider it, though you have no intention of trying to go back to your old life.

“Fine. I'll think about it.” Dean's face splits into a grin. It's not like any smile you've seen from him. Before, there was always that hint of malice. This smile is genuine and warm, and you can't help but smile back. This is a very different Dean than the one you knew. Of course, you're not the same woman he knew either. You'd kind of like to get to know this Dean. Your thoughts are interrupted by a long forgotten physical pressure. “Guess I have to get used to all the human needs again. Where's the bathroom in this place?” Dean chuckles.

“Come on, follow me, then I'll take you to the kitchen and get you something to eat.” You pad down the hall next to Dean. On a whim, you slide your hand into his. He doesn't pull away.


End file.
